Whales and Summer Fun
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: Ariel and Eric's adventures during the summer, Spots return and their royal duties it promises to be busy. Then throw eight unexpectd guests into the mix and you have a whole loud of fun.
1. Town Fair

Town Fair

It was mid July and Ariel awoke with the sun on her face, and saw Eric stroking her long hair.

"Morning angel."

"Morning, today looks lovely" Ariel replied getting up.

"It does, perfect weather for the fair" replied Eric wrapping his arms around her.

"I am looking forward to it. I promised Astor I would spent some time with him, he wants to show me around."

"As long as he doesn't cause any mischief you should have a good time, Grims still not forgiven him for at accident with the paint" Eric laughed as the pair walked down stairs.

"Morning all" said King William walking in and sitting down next to Eric.

"Morning Father" replied Eric as his Mother Sofia and sister Moina (Celtic meaning gentle and soft) joined them.

Moina was a year younger then Ariel, like Eric she had their Father's blue eyes, but unlike him, she had inherited their Mother's dark brown verging on black hair. Queen Sofia's was famed as beauty throughout the kingdom and beyond. With her shining hazel eyes and dark hair, she was an intelligent and caring women, and ruled the kingdom alongside her husband. Eric's hair was black like his Father Williams, and many said he looked a lot like William did when he was younger. King William V still retained some his black hair, though it was getting greyer by the day, and unlike his son he had a small moustache.

"It looks like a lovely day for the town fair" said Sofia as she ate.

"It should be, the entire town is looking forward to it" Eric replied as Max come bounding in.

"Hi mutt, where you bin, you're all wet boy?"

"That dog gets everywhere, and it's the third time this week he has walked into breakfast wet" replied William shaking his head.

"I saw him out on the beach with a pretty looking collie this morning" said Moina as she spread jam onto a slice of toast.

"Oh so it's like that is it, so then you've got a girl then, nice going boy" Eric said patting Max.

"I hope things go ok for you Max, you deserve a girl" Ariel said smiling.

"Good morning" said Grimsby sitting down. Given the length of time Grimsby had served the family, he was allowed to be informal with them in private.

"Morning Grim" replied Eric.

"Is that a new dress you have on Moina?" he asked

"It is yes, I made especially for today" Moina replied looking down at her rose patterned white dress.

"It suits you, you are a very talented dress maker" replied Grimsby.

An hour later Ariel, Eric and Moina stood on a raised platform in Willow Way Park outside the town walls. Above them was a banner say WELCOME TO THE FAIR, on the platform two children were holding a long green ribbon.

"We now declare the town fair open" Ariel, Moina and Eric cutting the ribbon as the town's people clapped.

There had always been a very good relationship between the town's people and the royal family. The town's people knew they were welcome at the palace if they need help. Many had family and friends who worked as servants in the palace, and all were well treated and respected.

"Princess Ariel will you come around with us later on?" asked a boy of ten with very dark brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

"Of course I will Astor, I did promise and I always keep my promises. We can meet after lunch, that way I can spend the morning with Prince Eric and the afternoon with you" Ariel replied as Carlotte and Louie walked up to them.

"Be good Astor and stay out of mischief. I know you want to have fun but we don't want any accidents" said Carlotte looking at her son.

"I'll be good Mum, I promise, see you later" Astor replied running off to join his friends.

"He will be fine Carlotte" said Louie watching his son walk off.

"I know" she replied smiling at her husband.

Carlotte and Louie had been married for eleven years, and had been in love for longer. Ariel had found this strange at first, but over time had realised that they were perfect together. Both had started work at the castle on the same day and had met when Carlotte was sent to do the washing up that night. A year after that first meeting they began courting, four years later they were married. As Housekeeper, Carlotte was in charge of all the castle staff, including Louie. In their own home things were much more equal, with Carlotte doing the cooking.

"Are you ready Ariel?" asked Eric walking up to her.

"I am, is Moina coming with us?"

"No, she is going around with my Mother and Father" Eric replied as they set off

The pair walked round the fair with Eric explaining the odd piece of information to Ariel, letting the stall holder do it most of the time if needed. Carpenters shows off their skills, carving toy animals for the children and furniture for the adults. The local gold and silversmiths showed of their wares, simple silver earrings in the shapes of dolphins and butterflies sat next to ornate gold necklaces inlaid with rubies. Girls and women flocked around the stall, with teenagers spending their money on silver pieces, some set with semi precious stones like amethyst and rose quartz. At both ends of the stall stood two very large Alsatians, their eyes watching out for thieves.

Both town pubs had their own stalls, with the landlord and his wife manning them. Stopping at the stall for The Mermaid and Dolphin, Eric asked how business was going.

"Very well in fact, booming since we added that extension, we can now sleep fifty, though the sign could use a paint" said the landlord Mitch Maltman, his red hair tied back and beard blowing in the breeze.

"Ever since you married Princess Ariel things have been busy, many sailors want to hear that story" said Mitche's wife Millie.

"I am glad to hear business is going well, I always enjoy an evening with you" replied Eric.

"You and your friends. Princess Ariel I could tell you no end o stories about your husband and his friends, lord the mischief they caused" said Mitch.

"Please do" replied Ariel with a grin as Eric squirmed.

"Let's see where to begin? On his seventeenth birthday him and his friends came in and they got plastered. Eric and two of his friends were dancing and singing on the tables by one that morning, the other patrons were cheering."

"And they weren't half of key, one of em couldn't carry a tune to save his life. Your husband then fell of said table and hit his head, it's a wonder he wasn't unconscious. By the time they all left they were more than plastered, how on earth they got home that night I'll know" said Millie as Eric blushed.

"We did have a lot that night, I can't remember anything after midnight. What I do remember is the hangover the next morning, never felt so ill" replied Eric.

"Yes, I heard about that from Carlotte later that evening when she passed by her way home, well boys will be boys" Mille replied.

"I never thought Eric would do anything like that. My sister Aquata is an amazing artist, I could ask her to repaint your sign" Ariel said.

"That would be lovely Princess, would she be able to pose for us? It would be an honour to have her image on our pub" replied Millie.

"I am sure she would be delight, I will ask her about it next time I see her" replied Ariel as she and Eric walked away.

Soon they saw the Master of Castle birds of prey, Ariel gazed at them with wonder looking sat their sharp talons.

"Morning Osman I see your charges are healthy" said Eric shaking the keeper's hand.

"They are Prince Eric, all ready for when you and the King next go hunting. Would you care to hold one Princess Ariel?"

"I would Osman, Eric has told me about hunting with them, the owl and Peregrine Falcon are beautiful".

"The owl is called a barn owl, a very common type around here, this one was found by young Astor. Poor creature had come of badly in that storm we had a month ago, Astor brought him with a broken wing. Here you go" Osman replied said as the owl stepped onto Ariel's arm.

Looking at her the owl hooted softly as she stroked his soft feathers, looking at her with his large eyes.

"He likes you Princess."

"And I him, he is such a beautiful, I feel privileged to be holding him" Ariel replied as the owl flapped it's wings with pleasure.

Handing the bird back the pair left Osman and the birds, soon reaching the livestock section of the fair. Walking around the pens the pair stroked the animals, friendly sheep with shorn coats, pigs and piglets, bulls with large horns, and a goat that tried to eat Ariel's dress. The pair chatted to the farmers, inquiring about their animals and their chances in the fair competitions. Coming to the horse section the pair saw girls crowding around them. In a large ring five horses and three ponies gave rides to children and adults, with a long queue snaking around its edge.

"Alright there Roger?" called Eric to a man stood next to a pen of Shire horses.

"Fine thank you Prince Eric" Roger replied as the pair walked over.

"I see your charges are in good condition" Eric replied stroking a black stallion.

"They are indeed, this nice summer is doing them good" replied Roger with a smile.

"I am amazed at how large they are compared to other horses" said Ariel.

"Well they are breed for heavy farm work, they need to be big, but they are gentle giants."

"I can tell, they are so relaxed" Ariel replied as she stroked a foal.

"They are used to people."

"It has been good to see them, I will see you later" said Eric shaking Roger's hand.

"Been nice to see both as well" Roger replied as the pair moved on.

The rest of the morning flew, and soon it was time for lunch. Sitting on a rug under a large apple tree, Eric, Ariel, William, Sofia and Moina chatted happily. A picnic of sandwiches, salad, sausage rolls, quiche and apple juice lay before them.

"I am having such a good time, the fair is very similar to the one held in Atlantica" Ariel said as she ate.

"So you have fairs as well, today is beautiful" replied Moina

"It is good to see everyone having a good time, nice that were are all equal for a change" said William.

"It is Father, we can talk to anyone and just have fun, upper class and commoners" replied Eric taking a sausage roll.

"It does people good, it also allows them to see the Royal Family are people like them. By being here our subjects can see us for who we are, and not just as their rulers" replied William.

"I think it is better that way, we may rule them but we are still people" replied Ariel.

"We are, and we must respect and care for each other" said William.

Lunch was soon over, with the food wrappings being put back into the basket they came from. As they were getting up to go their separate ways, Astor came walking up to them.

"Good afternoon, will you still come with me this afternoon Princess Ariel?" he asked bowing.

"Of course I will Astor, I did promise. I will see you later Eric" Ariel replied kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Until later, take good care of her for me Astor" Eric replied grinning at boy.

"I will Prince Eric" Astor replied as he and Ariel left the group.

"Ariel is very good with children, she will make a wonderful Mother one day" said Sofia.

"MOTHER! Please give us a break, we've not even been married a year! I'm only eighteen and Ariel is only seventeen, we are both way too young to think about that" Eric replied glaring at his mother, before walking off with Moina.

Walking through the park Ariel and Astor passed people playing various games, Hook-a-Duck, a coconut shy. On several men threw balls at cans and bottles, trying to knock as many down as they could to win a prize. The local bank had a stall where people had to guess how many pennies were inside a barrel, with the takings going towards the local orphanage. Reaching Willow Lake the pair saw circus performers waking around, clowns telling jokes, and making balloons. On the lake people were out in boats, all laughing and joking. As she watched them, Ariel remembered the night she had spent on the lake with Eric.

"_It is hard to believe so much has happened since then, I could not even speak_" she thought.

"Hi yay sweetie, well this is some fair ay" looking up Ariel and Astor saw Scuttle land on a nearby rock.

"Hi Scuttle this is Astor, Louie and Carlotte's son, Astor this is Scuttle".

"It's nice to meet you Scuttle" Astor said.

"Nice to meet you to kiddo" Scuttle replied even thought Astor couldn't understand.

"Scuttle says it is nice to meet you" Ariel said to Astor.

"So then Kiddo what's this called then, some kind of party".

"It's called a summer fair; Eric told me it's a celebration where people can get together. They show animals, there are crafts people have made, there are games, it is really fun."

"It sure sounds fun kiddo, be great to see it."

"You can sit on my shoulder if you like."

"I'll do that" replied Scuttle hopping Ariel's shoulder.

As the afternoon wore on Ariel, Astor and Scuttle looked at the craft stalls, marvelling at the skill of the towns inhabitants. Glassblowers gave demonstrations to the aw of the crowds, blacksmiths made miniature horseshoes for good luck and a potter let people have a go at making their own bowl. Scuttle looked at the human things with curiosity; only this time it was Ariel telling him what they were and not the other way round. As he listened Scuttle realised how wrong he had been about so many human things, and how happy Ariel was as a human.

As evening approached the stall holders packed up, the fires were lit, tables put out and the food began to cook. Sitting on a table the Royal Family were joined by Grimsby, his wife Celinda and their daughter Rosaline, with Scuttle perched in a tree nearby. Celinda was tall and slim like her husband with silvery hair tied up in a neat bun. Like both her parents Rosaline was tall an slim, having inherited her Mothers dark blond hair and her father's eyes. Rosaline was older then Eric, having been born three years before him.

Soon the food was ready, roasted beef with salad, chicken with lettuce and tomatoes on a bun, with apple pie and vanilla ice cream for dessert, all washed down with cool cider and sparkling wine for the adults and orange for children and those under sixteen. To enter any inn in the kingdom a person had to be sixteen or over, as any younger was considered to irresponsible to be able to handle drink. While the people ate, the girls from Margaret O'Conner's School of Dance performed on stage to great applause.

As darkness fell the stars came out, fireworks lit up the sky, with sparklers being handed out to the children. The band from the Mermaid and Dolphin pub struck up a tune, followed by the band from The Sailor and Seal, and people began to dance.

"May have I have the honour?" Eric asked offering Ariel his hand.

"You may" she replied, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

"My Queen will you dance with me?" William asked looking at Sofia.

"It would be my pleasure my King" Sofia replied.

"Mademoiselle would you do me the honour of a dance?" Grimsby asked his wife.

"I will" Celinda replied, and soon they were dancing.

Rosaline and Moina looked at each other, wondering if any men would ask them to dance. Then a gingered haired young man walked over to the pair.

"Would you like to dance Rosaline?" he asked.

"I would like to Richard" Rosaline replied taking his hand.

Moina watched as her friend danced with Richard, the son of William's physician, who himself was in the same profession. Then a young man walked up, one with blond hair and shining green eyes.

"So Moina are you having a good time?" he asked.

"I am, I wish I could dance though" she replied.

"Well wish no more, would you do me the honour of a dance?" he asked.

"Me Fiontan, but I am just Eric's little sister?"

"You Moina, you may be my best friend's sister but I would still like to dance with you" Fiontan replied.

"I accept" Moina replied taking Fiontan replied.

As he danced with Ariel, Eric saw the pair begin to dance, and his eyebrows went up a fraction. Seeing his Father was also watching the pair, Eric exchanged a look with him, both slightly surprised at the sight. The dance floor was now filled with couples, all having a good time, all glad to be together.

By the time the fair ended it was the small hours of Sunday morning and many of the men were staggering along singing loud sea shanties and songs.

"There'll be several sore heads tomorrow, some of those men are in for a thorough roasting when they get in" Celinda commented as they walked back to the palace.

"That I don't doubt, I know some of them and their wives" Grimsby chuckled.

Reaching the castle all went to their beds tired after the day's events, getting into bed that night Eric looked at Ariel and smiled as the pair fell asleep. As she fell asleep Moina thought about her dance with Fiontan, amazed at he had asked her.


	2. A Whale of a Time

A whale of a time

Two weeks had passed since the summer fair and Ariel ran down the steps onto the beach. Reaching the bottom she let out a cry of happiness as she saw a killer whale surface.

"Spot" she cried running into the water.

Diving underneath she was met by both Flounder and Spot, both swimming up to her, their faces full of joy at seeing her.

Surfacing with the pair Ariel looked at them as Spot pushed his nose against her hand.

"I am so pleased to see you both, I have so much to tell you."

"It's great to see you Ariel, Spot was amazed when I told him you lived on land" Flounder replied.

"It is a little to strange to think that this time last year I was still a mermaid" Ariel replied as she climbed onto Spot's back.

Lying on his back Ariel told Spot and Flounder what she had been doing, all about the summer fair and her royal duties. In return Flounder updated her on the goings on in Atlantica, Urchin's success in the seahorse races, the Catfish Club's summer ball, and Aquata's recent art exhibition.

"ARIEL" came a call and all looked around to see Eric standing on the beach.

Seeing him Spot swam towards to beach, stopping to let Ariel get off his back.

"Eric this is the whale I told you about, his name's Spot".

"Wow he's huge hello Spot wow" Eric replied looking at the whale.

"You can join us if you like, he won't harm you".

"I can't, my Father and I have got a meeting with Port Master Martin Cliff, just a regular monthly thing. I came down to tell that I will back late night, these things tend to take a long time. I can give Astor a call on my way he's with Louie he'd love to meet Spot".

"I understand, the meeting is important for the smooth running of the port. Astor would have fun with us, I know he has always wanted to see a Killer Whale close up" Ariel replied kissing Eric on the cheek.

Eric left and several minutes later Astor ran down to stairs, stopping in his tracks when he saw Spot.

"Wow! A killer whale I've never seen one so close."

"This is my friend Spot. Come and swim with us, he won't harm you. He might even give you a ride on his back".

"Can I? This is going to be great" cried Astor jumping into the water reappearing seconds later grinning.

Seeing him Spot swam over looking at Astor curiously before touching the boy's outstretched hand.

"Wow this is amazing, I've always wanted to meet one of your kind" Astor said shaking Spot's outstretched flipper.

"He likes you, you will be his friend from now on" Ariel said as she watched the pair.

"I've never had a whale as a friend before" Astor replied as the group dived underwater.

Swimming under the sea Ariel, Flounder, Spot and Astor played hide and seek around the rock, with Spot taking the role of seeker. The time passed and a few hours later Ariel and Astor were sat on Spot's back when Carlotte and Queen Sophia appeared on the beach.

"So this where you've gotten to Astor, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming in for dinner. Come on young man out of that water, dinner will be ready soon" Carlotte said looking at her wet son.

"I was having such a good time with Princess Ariel and her friends I lost track of time. Bye Spot it has been nice to meet you, we can play together another day" Astor said as he swam ashore.

"Ariel this must be Spot, I remember you telling me about him, well he is larger then I imagined" Sofia said as Ariel swam to shore.

"He was only a baby when I first met him, he is harmless to us, I have to go now Spot. Flounder I'll see you again soon, bye."

"Bye Ariel" Flounder called before diving underwater with Spot.

Walking back to the castle Ariel got changed then joined Sofia and Moina at the table, all chatting about their day. As predicted both Eric and William were later home that night, the clock had just struck ten when they walked in.

Three days later Ariel sat on Mermaid Rock, watching as Moina played with Spot and Flounder. Ariel dived in, swimming next to them as they relaxed in the water together. Diving underwater Ariel, Flounder and Moina hunted for seashells, with Moina giggling when a shoal of fish swirled around her. As Flounder watched Moina and Ariel, he thought how strange it was to have Eric's sister swimming with them. Surfacing the three swam next to Spot, with Ariel and Flounder telling Moina how they first met the whale.

"Your world sounds amazing Ariel, I never knew so much happened in the sea" Moina said as they swam.

"I could say the same about the land, even now there are many things I do not understand" Ariel replied.

"I can understand that, you grew up underwater. Spending the morning with you all has given me so many ideas for stories. I've got an idea, why don't I write your adventures down as stories, if you told me what you did."

"That's a great idea Moina" Ariel replied as they swam to shore.

Saying goodbye to Spot and Flounder, the pair walked into the castle for lunch, the summer heat drying their clothes. As they entered the castle they met Sofia.

"I was just about the come down to the beach and look for you both. I am off into town for lunch, would you like to join me?"

"I would like to Mother" Moina replied.

"It would be a pleasure Sofia" said Ariel.

"Excellent, we can leave as soon as you both have gotten dry" Sofia replied with a smile.

An hour later the three were sat outside Nutshell1 and Squirrel tea shop enjoying a cream tea. The scones in question were huge, the cream soft and the strawberry jam, the latter having been made five shops away at Marie's Fruit.

"There's nothing nicer then a cream tea here, I have not been here in months" Sofia said.

"This place is popular I see, there are the nicest cream tea's" replied Moina.

"Well it is not surprising, seeing as Louie's sister that runs it" said Ariel taking a bit of her scone.

Leaving some time later the group walked along the sea front, where they saw Spot, Urchin and Gabriel playing with some children on the beach.

"Hi Ariel, Spot introduced us to Astor and he invited us the meet some of his friends" called Urchin.

"It's nice that you can play with them, many have wanted to meet merpeople" replied Ariel as Astor waved.

"It is good that relations can be forged between both worlds" said Sofia as she watched them.

"It is Mother, Spot is such a gentle creature" said Moina as they left.

Nearing the town centre they saw Max walking next to a female border collie, with both dogs barking when they saw the three. The dogs looked at the three before disappearing down a side ally between a florist and butchers shop.

"That was strange, I've never seen Max not come over to be stroked before" said Moina.

"I think he might have a girlfriend, that collie was a female and beautiful" said Ariel with a grin.

"Possibly, but if they have pups, imagine the trouble they would cause" laughed Sofia as they headed home.

1 Please note the Nutshell acutely exists and its cream teas are as described. The Nutshell can be found in New Rose, County Wexford, the Republic of Island.


	3. Trouble with 4 paws

Trouble with four paws

It was a month since Spot had returned, and was now the middle of August. It was gone midnight, when Max slipped out of the castle. On the bridge he met a beautiful collie called Sky, both nuzzling each other before heading away from the castle.

Reaching the town centre they met their other friends, a bloodhound called Trusty, and a Dalmatian called Patch the latter belonging to the local apothecary. The group chatted for a while before Max and Sky left, soon reaching The Mermaid and Dolphin pub. Sitting on a barrel outside the front door they saw a ginger and white tom.

"Evening Max" said the cat.

"Evening Oliver, what's it like inside?" asked Max.

"Packed as usual, Mitch has just thrown two out for fight, an he's barred them for a fortnight. I'd go in the back door if I were you Sky, it's the darts semi final tonight" the cat replied.

"Thank you for the tip Oliver, we will do just that" Sky replied as she and Max vanished round the back of the pub.

A week later Eric walked along the beach, the night sky above him full of stars.

"MAX, MAX HERE BOY, MAX COME HERE"

"Eric" came a voice and Eric jumped around to see Ariel standing behind him, one hand on his shoulder.

"Come inside it's nearly midnight."

"I know Ariel, I'm really worried about Max, he's been missing for a week. I've had him since he as a pup and he has never done this, he could be hurt or………"

"He will come back to you when he is ready, maybe is his visiting friends. Nothing has happened to him, trust me, tomorrow morning he will bounding in."

"I suppose your right, I need some sleep" Eric replied, allowing Ariel to lead him to their room.

The following day the pair were sat having breakfast with Moina, when Carlotte entered followed by Mich Maltman, the landlord at The Mermaid and Dolphin, and with them came Max.

"Max your back it's great to see you boy, thank you so much Mitch. Where the devil did you find him?"

"In one of fourth floor bedrooms, he's fathered a litter of pups with my collie Sky, a litter of eight pups!"

"Puppies! Well that explains why he has been missing, I can come down to see them now if you like" replied Eric.

"I would appreciate that your majesty, it would be nice for you to see them, this has thrown a spanner into the works."

"I told you he would come back Eric, you have caused a lot of worry for Eric Max" said Ariel looking at the dog.

At this Max barked and licked Ariel's hand, before setting off to the pub with Eric and Mitch. On reaching the pub the group walked up to the fourth floor bedroom where they saw Sky and eight bundles of fur. Entering the room, Max stood protectively over them as Eric looked at the pups with Mitch.

"Well we can't move them yet, if they stay here for three weeks, I can have them after that".

"A fine idea your majesty, I just can't believe I didn't pick up on this earlier! I've owned dogs since I was a lad."

"MITCH!" came a call from below followed by footsteps coming up the stairs, moments later Millie's head appeared round the door.

"Ah there you are. I've got the lads from brewery on back step wanting to know where to put ten barrels o cider. Oh I see you have met the new additions prince Eric" Millie said bowing.

"I have and they are fine pups, they can come and live at the palace in a few weeks."

"Mille you can tell lads to put the cider in the cellar next to the barrels of malt whisky" replied Mitch.

"I'll do that" Mille replied heading back downstairs.

That night Eric told his family what had happened and everyone had a good laugh about it. In the Mermaid and Dolphin that night the story of Max and Sky was told to the patrons. In hearing it many broke laughing, with Mitch getting some stick for not picking up on it.

Three weeks later the pups arrived at the castle, with everyone fussing over them and admiring them.

"They're going to be a hand full to look after" said William as one of the pups chewed his finger.

"There so sweet thought all fur and fluff" replied Ariel as she and Moina stroked them.

"They are I just hope they do not make too much mess" laughed Sofia.

A week later, Max and Sky were playing with the pups in the palace garden, with the pups playing ball and swimming in the sea.1 The pups had grown, all were lively and full of mischief nose for adventure. The litter was dived equal among male and female boys, and most were a perfect mix of both parents. However there were two exceptions, a boy pup that looked like his Father and a girl that looked like her Mother. The boy was called Ged and was the pup that Eric had decide to keep out of the littler. Playing with the pups in the water Max laughed as three jumped on his back.

"Wow you three get off" he cried as two more jumped on him.

On the grass Sky laughed at the sight as she played ball with the other three, when one of the pups sent the ball flying up the steps and through the open ballroom door.

"Oops" said the pup in question.

"Oops is right, you need to be a little gentler when you hit the ball" replied Sky,

"I can go and get it" the pup replied before Sky could protest.

Running up the stairs the pup raced into the ballroom, leaving muddy paw prints in his wake. See the ball in the room's centre the pup picked it up, and then stopped in his tracks as he saw William and Grimsby walking along the veranda. Holding his breath the pup waited for them to look in his direction, breathing a sigh of relief when they walked off. Seizing his chance he bolted out of the room and back into the garden as fast as his paws could carry him.

"I made it" the pup said as he placed the ball down at his Mother's paws.

"You did, thought I doubt Carlotte will be terribly pleased when she sees the paw prints" replied Sky smiling at her son.

Leaving the garden the family raced along the beach, with the pups chasing seagulls and running through the water. As they reached the bridge they looked up and saw Sofia and Ariel riding back cross it. Seeing the pair, the dogs barked their loudest, causing the pair to look down. Seeing the family, Sofia and Ariel waved and the dogs raced up the stairs to meet them in the courtyard.

"Where on earth have you all been?" Sofia asked as Max jumped up and licked her.

"Swimming by the look of their coats" Ariel replied.

Later that evening Eric, Ariel, William and Moina were sat in the drawing room, Ariel and Moina were reading and Eric and William were deeply involved in a game of chess. Then came a tremendous crash followed by several curses and barks, causing all to look up. Moments later Carlotte ran in.

"There has been an accident, it's the pups" she gasped, her faced flushed.

"What have they done now?" William asked putting his hand to his forehead.

"Well" Carlotte said nervously wringing her hands.

"Out with Carlotte, the sooner I know the better, I will find out eventually."

"You are not going to like this your Majesty . They have knocked over a suit of armour on the first floor, it was standing next to the workman's bench, paint is everywhere."

"Brilliant just brilliant" muttered William.

"I'll go and see to it Father, I am responsible for them" said Eric getting up.

"You do that son, I must have been mad when I agreed to have them here" William replied.

Leaving the room Eric followed Carlotte to the scene of the accident, stopping in his tracks when he saw the mess. The suit of armour was knocked over, it's spear was pushed thought two cans of cream paint, with paint running everywhere. Sections of armour littered the floor, with the shied imbedded in a wall. The perpetrators were covered in paint, with their parents stood on the stairs leading the second floor. Both were glaring angrily at their offspring.

"LORD ABOVE! This is worse than I thought; my Mother is going to hit the ceiling when she gets back tomorrow!" Eric said in shock.

"It is a good thing she is visiting her friend tonight, she would not be at all pleased" Carlotte replied.

"Right you eight, you are going to pay for this," looking around they saw Moina walking up the stairs with Ariel in tow.

"Eric you grab three and Ariel and I will get the rest. Carlotte, a large tub of hot soapy water and three aprons please."

"Certainly Princess, where would you like it?"

"The kitchen, tiles will be easier to mop then a carpet" Moina replied as she, Eric and Ariel grabbed the pups.

Leaving the servants to clear up the corridor the three made their way to the kitchen, where under the eyes of Max and Sky they bathed the pups. Sensing the trouble they were in, the pups didn't resist, but let themselves be bathed without complaint.

1 Garden is as seen in LM2 just minas the large wall.


	4. Summer Days

Summer Days

It was a sunny day in late August, Eric and his best friend Fiotan were out fishing in a rowing boat. Both had their trouser legs rolled up and were bare-chested, their shirts in a pile on the bottom of the boat. Both had been friends since childhood, Fiotan's father was an Earl and a member of William's Privy Council.1 Despite the fact that he had married a mermaid, Eric still ate some fish, as Ariel had managed accept it. As they fished the pair chatted about this and that.

"So Fio, when are you going to find a girl?" asked Eric.

"When I'm good and ready, jeez you sound like my flipping Mother, besides you took long enough."

"I'm just saying. Besides I overheard my mother talking to yours the other day, from the sound of it they were planning something, sounded like match making."

"Oh great, that's all I need, that pair teaming up. They'll have me meeting every available girl in the kingdom. What is it with this rush to have us lads married all of a sudden?"

"I think they want some grandchildren to secure the inheritance, that or else they want us attached so we cannot get up to any mischief" Eric replied with a grin.

"Well they will not be getting any out of me any time soon."

"Me nether, Ariel and I haven't even talked about that, we're both far too young."

"Too right you are, no need to think about that for another few years. I wonder how Shiloh's parents will react when they find out about become grandparents" Fio said.

"I'm guessing at they will hit the ceiling, I would not like to be in Shiloh's shoes" Eric replied as both heard loud barking.

Turning around both grinned as they saw Eric's seal friend Storm. Storm's head was bopping up and down in the water, his whiskery face smiling at them. With a splash Storm swam up to the boat, pressing one wet slipper on its side. Kneeling down in the boat Eric and Fiotan stroked Storm's wet fur, with Storm flicking his tail to show his enjoyment. Then with a splash Storm dived under the water appearing moments later with a large haddock in his mouth. Looking at each other Eric and Fiotan picked up an ore, and with Storm swimming next to them, the pair rowed away into the sea.

A short time later they arrived at their destination, a rocky island that was inhabited by a colony of seals. Seeing the humans in the boat, several of the seals swam over, with some of the fluffy pups looking at them with aw. On impulse Fiotan cast his line into the water, keen to see what fish were swimming around. Moments later he felt a sharp tug, and began to real in, when suddenly the line jerked and Fiotan himself was pulled into the water. With a yell Eric tried to grasp his friends boots, but missed by millimetres. For a nervous few moments Eric waited with baited breath. Then Fiotan surfaced, holding his rod and glaring at a large male seal which held it's end in his mouth. Seeing the sight Eric burst out laughing as he helped his friend into the boat.

"Well well looks like I have caught a fish" Eric said as he pulled Fiotan into the boat.

"Very funny Eric" replied Fiotan, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

While Eric and Fiotan were having fun with the seals, Ariel, Flounder, Aquata and Spot were playing with children on the beach. Children sat on Spot's back as he gave them a ride, with Ariel and Flounder swimming next to them. On the beach others sat with Aquata, listening as she told them stories of Atlantica. On the promenade above the beach adults watched the group, all happy to see both races getting along well together.

"ARIEL AQUATA" came a call and both looked up to see Moina and Rosaline walking down the steps towards them.

"Hi Miona, Rosaline" said Ariel as the pair sat down on the sand.

"So are you both having fun with the children?" asked Rosaline.

"We are, it was wonderful to be able to tell them about Atlantica, they are so curios" Aquata replied.

"Stories about mermaids have always been told, but we never knew you were real until Ariel became human. Children and adults are eager to hear about your world, having you here is good for them" Rosaline said.

"We are glad to tell them, would you both like a ride on Spot?" asked Ariel as she watched some children play with the whale.

"I couldn't possibly" replied Rosaline.

"Yes you could, Spot is friendly Ros, I have ridden him" replied Miona as she walked into the water.

"Come on Ros, one ride" Ariel said.

"No, I have places to go this afternoon I cannot get by dress wet" Roaline replied watching as Miona played with Spot.

That evening Ariel, Eric, Sofia, Miona and Fiotan sat on blankets on the beach, in front of them food cooked over a fire. Each had a plate with food on it and a glass of white wine in their hand. All sat around tell stories of times past, and what they were like as children.

"I remember one week when it was snowing, me and Eric went tobogganing with other children. We were all racing down the hill when the local gamekeeper walked in front of us, Eric and I accidently crashed into him. We all ended up face down in a ditch, he wasn't too pleased with us" Fiotan said.

"I remember that day, we came in soaking wet, your Mother nearly killed us" Eric said smiling fondly.

"Has Eric ever told you about the Halloween when he was thirteen?" Miona asked looking at Ariel.

"No, what happened?"

"Myself and Eric had thrown a party, all our friends and the servants children were there. Well Eric had gone as a vampire, I was a witch and Fiotan was a ghost, before the party started we all hid in the bushes and jumped out at the Privy Council as they were going home" Miona said.

"We scared the life out of them, you should have been their faces" laughed Eric.

"They couldn't believe it, when they found it out is was us they did see the funny side of it" Fiotan said pouring himself another glass of wine.

"Next morning they all told me about it, I have to say I was not too surprised" said William looking at the three in question.

"We had some good times as children" Eric replied as the group watched the sun set.

1 Privy Council was the made up of men who advised the king, the majority of them were earls, barons or lords.


	5. Just You and Me

Just You and Me

It was the last week in August, summer was almost over, soon it would get cold and the nights would draw in. Ariel and Eric were in the castle courtyard, both were wearing their riding clothes and sat on horses.1 Sitting on her grey and black mare called Venus, Ariel looked across at Eric who was sat on his jet black stallion called Saturn, as Sofia walked towards them.

"Are you both ready to set off?" she asked looking up at them.

"We are, and Mother try not to worry about us, we'll be back by tonight" Eric replied.

"I cannot help it, to me you are still my little boy. Just be careful is all I asked, have a good time" Sofia replied as the pair set off.

Leaving the castle the pair galloped down to the beach, letting their horse's race through the water. As they did, Eric looked at Ariel, her hair flying around her, the wide grin on her face, how beautiful she looked.

"_I am the luckiest man in the world to have her, I never thought I would find her again after that day. I always wanted to marriage Mother and Father have, ever since Father told me the story of how they fell in love. Ever since that day upon the shore I have loved her, I would have been a worse prince without her_."

Riding off the beach the pair followed the road, the same one in fact that they had driven along eleven months before. Ridding up through the park, they reached Willow Lake. Stopping their horses they looked across the lake, remembering that night together, and how happy they had felt.

Leaving the lake they left the park, riding out into to the open countryside. All around them were fields of crops and animals. They passed cows, sheep, horses, pigs goats, carrots, potatoes and wheat. The sun was out and the sky was clear, warm with a gentle breeze blowing. On the road they passed a farmer on his cart, a large shire horse pulling it, with a crate of clucking chickens in the back. The pair waved as they went passed. A few miles later they found their way blocked by a farmer and his dogs moving a herd of sheep. The herd was large, with small lambs running ahead of the main group, with a dog running in front.

"OH heck, this is going to take some getting passed" Eric said as he and Ariel slowed the horses to a walk.

Soon the sheep were around them, with several looking up at the horses, some lambs scampered around their feet. The horse twitched their ears with apparent annoyance, not giving the sheep or dogs a second glance. Following behind the heard was the farmer, his boots muddy and his face tanned.

"Sorry abou this, your majesties" he said.

"Do not worry about it, sheep have to be moved" Eric replied with a smile.

"They do, I just wish they would have more upstairs, most stupid creatures on earth" the farmer replied as he passed.

The herd soon passed, allowing the pair to ride on. Soon they reached the river, ride over a solid stone bridge. Leaving the road the pair rode up a large hill, getting off their horses once they reached the top. Tying their horses up to one of several trees, the pair put down a blanket and opened the picnic basket they had brought with them. Opening it they found sandwiches, cakes, orange juice and some fruit.

"This is bliss, just you and me alone, no one to bother us" Eric said lying back once the food was finished.

"As much as I love your family it is nice to have some time alone" Ariel replied.

"Nothing to do other then lay in the sun, I cannot believe it has been nearly a year since we first met."

"So much has happened since then, yet is feels like I have known you forever."

"I feel the same, now I cannot imagine life without you" Eric replied leaning over the kiss Ariel.

"I'll have to catch me first" she whispered getting up and running away.

"Do I? Well this shouldn't be hard" Eric replied running after her.

Running through the grass Eric chased Ariel, both laughing as they ran, the breeze tugging gently at their clothes. Putting on a burst of speed Eric and caught Ariel, pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately.

"We are the only ones here" Ariel whispered seductively.

"We are" Eric replied guiding her into the trees.

Arriving home a few hours later, the pair found Sofia waiting for them in the courtyard.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked as they walked up to her.

"We did" Eric replied.

"And how on earth did your clothes get in that state? They are covered in grass stains" Sofia asked.

"Oh we were having fun and it got a little out of hand" Ariel replied grinning at Eric.

"Well, oh you pair!" Sofia stammered in reply.

1 Follow this url to see a pic of Ariel and Eric in their riding clothes .


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was Ariel and Eric's first anniversary, both families had joined together for a beach party to celebrate. Flounder, Scuttle, Sebastian and Eric's seal friend Storm were also there, with Scuttle and Sebastian perched on rocks and Flounder and Storm in the water. In a lavender and white dress Ariel sat with her friends, laughing as they told her about their adventures.

"So you are appy up ere Riel, you have changed child, not as reckless" Sebastian said.

"I am Sebastian, as much as I miss Atlantica at times, I would not change anything" Ariel replied.

"You look happy, and we still get to see each other, I've had a great time this summer" Flounder said smiling.

"So have I, you get on so well with humans Flounder, am I glad we could spend that time together."

"Well not like you don't see each other, I keep em all informed with what yah doin" Scuttle said.

"E does Riel, every week o so we hear from him" Sebastian replied.

"I know, and that way I hear what you have been doing" Ariel replied as Attina swam over.

"Ariel could I have a word with you in private?" she asked.

"Of course" Ariel replied leading to out of earshot. "Is everything alright Attina, you have been acting oddly all night?" Ariel asked.

"There is something going on, I'm pregnant" Attina replied.

"OH Attina that is fantastic, I am so happy for you" Ariel replied hugging her sister.

"I am glad you are happy, this feels so strange."

"So how far along are you?"

"We think it was conceived on our wedding night, so I'm about three and a half months."

"This is amazing you are going to be an amazing mother, how did Baldwin take it when you told him?"

"Ok, once he recovered from fainting that is."

"He fainted?"

"A few seconds after I told him he hit the floor. Once he recovered he was ecstatic, then we both panicked. Telling Father was the worst part thought, I thought he would kill Baldwin."

"How did he take it?"

"He was thrilled, he was shocked how quickly it happened, but he was thrilled" Attina replied as they headed back.

Fireworks lit up the sky that night, just as they did the night Ariel first saw Eric, Ariel's sisters were captivated having never seen them before. The party lasted late into the night, both families enjoying each other's company.

After the party had ended, Ariel walked along the beach alone, stopping when she reached the rock where Eric had first met her as a human. Sitting down on the rock, she gazed out across the sea, fingering a white starfish shaped pendent that hung from a purple ribbon around her neck.

"_I am no longer the mermaid I was a year ago, back then I was so naïve, I thought I could trust everyone. I was such a fool back then, I let my anger at Daddy get the best of me. I should have known better then to go to Ursula, I should have swum strait to Morgana and asked her for help. Morgana wouldn't have demanded my voice; she may have even helped me acted like a human. I should have though things through, I nearly caused Daddy to lose his throne because of my own stupidity. _

_So much has changed since then; I am older and wiser now. I was a lost and confused teenager back then. I used to dream of the world above, I was right, this is where I belong. I never really felt like I belonged in Atlantica when I was growing up. Going back there with Eric was the first time I felt like I truly belonged there. Something was always missing in my life till I met Eric, something I never realised was missing until I met him. Until I met Eric becoming human was a mere far off dream I had, something I hoped would happen someday, meeting him was the spark I need to make my dream a reality. _

_Part of me will always belong to the sea, I cannot deny where I came from, yet my heart belongs to the land. The sea will always play a part in my life, all my family still live underneath it. _

_Up here on land I can truly be myself, I finally know who I really am up here, I now fit in. Daddy accepts me, I know have two families, and I can be myself in both. In Atlantica I was always hiding who I was, now I no longer have to hide. Now I am part of Eric's world_" she though.

Then she felt strong arm's wrap themselves around her, as Eric sat down behind her.

"What were you doing out here?"

"Just thinking about everything that has happened, how happy I am" Ariel replied.

"I love you Ariel" Eric said.

"I love you to Eric" she replied.

Together Eric and Ariel gazed out across the calm sea, together as one, both happy. Both had found what they been missing all their lives, as they stared up a across the sea, a shooting star passed overhead. As the waves broke on the shore mermaid and man sat together, two souls joined together as one, two worlds united by love.


End file.
